The Story of Southern Terra
by KamuiK
Summary: A story about Yuyuko's shrouded past following her path from a human being to becoming the Ghost Princess of the Netherworld. Contains a few made up characters. - Finished
1. The Maiden of the Cherry Blossom and her

Prologue:  
So I wander on these lands again, seeing the very nature of those troubled times, see kingdoms born and shatter, and my journey takes me further than anyone could ever think. I enjoy the air, the softness of the land, the clear sky and the cherry blossoms dancing around in the wind. They make me forget from where I come, and lead me on the road called life to shrines and wonders of the eternity. But yet I have to leave, for I am still not born, and the mistake I did cannot be forgiven. Still I gave life to a beautiful child. Farewell, my beloved daughter, for your future will be my ancestors past, and keep your head high, your mind clear and your spirit free. You are the most wonderful thing I have ever seen, but I know you will never see my face, not even consider my person. I am your father, but for you I am a stranger, a soul not given a body, and you will call your dad someone else for. Child of this ghost, be nice and graceful, but strong as well. This is my only wish I leave behind in those times.  
~ Saigyou Hoshi

The Story Of Southern Terra Part 1 - The Maiden of the Cherry Blossom and her Brave Guard

It is the year 1007 AD in feudal Japan, an era of trouble. Nations rise and fall and the only hope the normal people have lies within faith for better times. Somewhere in the east of the islands lies a shrine, almost out of danger and well blessed, and a young lady, known as a medium, lives within. She can see the past and the future, because she can talk to ghosts. Her name is Saigyouji Yuyuko. A few years ago, Yuyuko lost her father, the leader of the shrine and the village protecting it for giving the village blessing and good will of the gods. He was buried beneath a mighty cherry tree, as that was his last wish, but also because he wanted that whenever Yuyuko looks to the far, far east where this tree is located, Yuyuko shall be a bit happy and know, that life will go on.

"Lady Yuyuko!" appears a voice, while she sits near the shrine thinking about her father again.

"Lady Yuyuko, where are you?" comes the voice again, louder this time.

Yuyuko wakes up out of her deep thoughts, looking around wondering. She stands up and goes to the door of the shrine. It is both a Buddhist shrine and a Shinto shrine, accepted by the village because of the blessing it brings from more than normal gods, and Yuyuko is loved by the townspeople for being so young and yet so determined. As her father, Saigyouji Itashi, she knows the arts of ZEN and is considered a good medium, and she can say what the former times brought and what the next times will bring. The townspeople believe she possesses magical abilities she can use to attack as well, however Yuyuko never attacked anything except it was necessary. Still, a recent increase in youkai activities makes it inevitable for her to face some day enemies stronger than her as she has to defend the village. She is a girl of just about normal height, has long brown wavy hair a bit longer than to her shoulders and wears a white dress in the design of a Miko, however yin-yang signs are made all over it. Her eyes are a mild brown, some consider them golden.

"Lady Yuyuko. Where have you been? I already wanted to start searching you because you did not answer me.", says the young man standing at the door, it is Hoshikage Yukamaru.

He is a samurai in training, with short black hair tied up together, armor with black and yellow accents, the sign of a cherry blossom carried by a dragon on his back, and he is a bit taller than Yuyuko, but not much. His eyes are dark and his face is softer than one would think of a samurai. However he has a long scar on his left cheek from a battle where he defended Yuyuko when the both of them where children and went alone into the woods where the youkai live. Youkai are spirits who feed on humans living in a deserted area called Gensokyo and who often come into regions near the shrine where Yuyuko lives.

"So please tell me, why you were not answering my call?" he asks making a neutral face. Yuyuko looks away with a tired face and a tear makes her way along Yuyuko's right cheek.

"Oh I am sorry Lady Yuyuko. You were thinking about your father again, right? I apologize." says Yukamaru and tries to take her tear.

"No, it is not your fault Yukamaru." says Yuyuko crying. "I just have to think about him every single day when the sun rises and it makes my heart heavy, even if it is already 5 years since he passed away." Yukamaru goes a step further to Yuyuko and tries to hold her in his arms, but before he does, she denies.

"It is alright Yukamaru, I am fine now. For everything that dies, something else is born. That is what he always said." She wipes her tears away. "So, why did you come in the first place?"

"Well, actually I was send by some townspeople who claim they have been attacked by wild youkai, at day and without any warning. 2 children are missing since the attack, and I was formally given the duty by my lord to take out those evil spirits. However this is my hardest mission which will make me a real samurai with honor and pride, and I need someone who can prove I have taken on the challenge."

"So Yukamaru, you want to tell me I shall go with you as this person and then claim you have done your duty with your heart. Then why did you choose me?"

"Lady Yuyuko, I have sworn I will protect your life no matter what when we were young, but this time, this only time, I need your help for you are a mighty person. I cannot endanger a helpless person from the town, neither am I allowed getting help from another samurai. So please, will you assist me with your blessing?" Yukamaru bowed down while saying this.

A wind whistle sound appears and cherry blossom fly along the shrine between Yuyuko and the down bowing Yukamaru. The trees rustle aloud and a noise comes from the roof of the shrine, a familiar sound. Yuyuko stands still thinking, and finally speaks up.

"Very well Yukamaru, hereby I claim myself, Saigyouji Yuyuko, daughter of Saigyouji Itashi, as your assistant in both the fights for our people and the morally help you have to stand on this quest. Now rise up, you are not a servant to me." and winks with one eye closed.

"Then I thank you, Lady Yuyuko..." says Yukamaru right being forcefully muted by Yuyuko: "One thing. Do not call me Lady, or Mistress, or anything of those titles. I am a little younger than you so please, you may call me just Yuyuko."

"Well, then Yuyuko as you wish. Say, may we go in shortly? I was on my training just before I arrived and I did not want to disturb you during noon." Yukamaru is indeed a little sweating.

"Then you may come in. I will prepare a hot bath for you and take care of your clothes. It will not take long. Do not worry; just get a little rest, because training also includes a pausing one time or another. Something my father told me as well."

A few hours later Yukamaru is done and ready to train on. The sun already setting, he does not stop.

"You should go back by now, the night is dangerous, Yukamaru." He does as she says and leaves.

Shortly after his leave, Yuyuko goes around the shrine again, sets ZEN seals to keep intruders off and goes considerably early to bed. A long mission lies beyond the horizon. Even in bed however Yuyuko always thinks about her father and if he were proud about her. She slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

To be continued...

Characters and scenario all belong to ZUN

Hoshikage Yukamaru and side characters were created by KamuiK

October 11, 2009

written by

KamuiK 


	2. The second shrine and the youkai maiden

Those words last for eternity. They are like cherry blossom living in the wind. Even when we die, the future will see the light of the day. Two beautiful girls cherish their hearts in faith, save for now and forever.  
~ Saigyou Hoshi

The Story Of Southern Terra Part 2 - The second shrine and the youkai maiden

The next day is at dawn, the sun rising and the birds sing from deep in the forest. Yuyuko wakes up to the sounds of nature. Getting up, the first two things she does are a bit of stretching to become fully awake and then going to the centre of the shrine to pray to the gods and Buddha.

"I hope we will prevail on this journey." is what she says to herself, then getting a short bath and doing her breakfast. Just when she is done, Yukamaru calls her from outside.

"Yuyuko. Yuyuko I am back. Are you ready?" and with these words he comes inside. Yuyuko opens the door for him.

"Welcome Yukamaru. Please sit down shortly."

"Very well. What is it?" asks Yukamaru after sitting down.

"I had a dream. A bad dream. An actual nightmare! The two of us were fighting together with Rikahare against two young youkai girls. The both of them were several times stronger than us, and almost killed you. I doubt it a little that we should go on this journey." answers Yuyuko while looking to the side.

"This is ok, really."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yuyuko, I swore I will protect you, and this would also include giving my life so you will survive. So please, do not think too much about those things. This makes me feel bad in a way. Also, please let us go. Also, since you mentioned her, maybe we should take Miss Hakurei Rikahare with us."

Yukamaru stands up and reaches his hand out to Yuyuko, who accepts and stands up as well. They prepare for the journey and head strait to a minor shrine at the other end of the village. On the way, all passengers step aside and bow down, saying things like "May you have a good day, Lady Yuyuko." and similar sentences. Arriving at the shrine, Rikahare is just busy with doing the chores.

"Rikahare. Rikahare!" calls Yuyuko and Rikahare looks around seeing the two of them at the door. She stands up and heads straight to the gate, greeting them. Rikahare is a slender girl, similar to Yuyuko, although quite a bit smaller, her hair is a dark color shining blue in sunlight, her eyes are black and she wears a traditional red-and-white Miko uniform, although because of her novice status she is not allowed wearing the sign of the shrine, a red ribbon.

"Oh hello you two. Lady Yuyuko, Yukamaru-san, what do you want me to do for you?" asks Rikahare politely.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Yuyuko. Also, we want to ask you if you would like to help us."

"Yes, it is about a mission." continues Yukamaru. "I have the mission to exterminate some youkai, who came in bright daylight and kidnapped 2 small children, while also severely hurting adults. This is my last mission to gain the status as a Samurai, and Yuyuko is both an observer and a helper in that. We want to ask you, if you could help us as well."

Rikahare, looking around a bit shy, considers the situation, then answers: "I will have to ask the Ojou first. Please wait here shortly.", and with these words she hurries inside the temple. Half an hour passes, and while Yukamaru trained in this time, Yuyuko was meditating.

"We can go!" comes suddenly from the shrine's door. "I got the permission. I even packaged everything we might need."

A quite happy Rikahare comes out with a bunch of different useful things as her backpack; the trio speaks a prayer and heads to the village where the youkai attacked. On the way through the woods, no major things happen for quite some time, with Yukamaru being the leader and Yuyuko chattering most of the time with Rikahare. Later they arrive at the village, which is not quite as far away, and go to the house of the village's major. It is late evening, the sun setting, but luckily, they are left in after explaining who they are.

Inside of the mansion, the major himself greets his guests and asks all kinds of different questions to the trio. He is an old man of quite normal size, with grey hair and a beard, a traditional haircut and scars on his face. He obviously was a warrior in younger years. Chattering cheerfully, the night comes faster than expected, and the 3 go to sleep in a guest room.

"A good thing I have not one but two shrine maiden with me.", says Yukamaru with a laughing undertone, but he gains no answer since Yuyuko as well as Rikahare are already asleep. Thinking about sleeping in as well, he cannot since he senses something being very wrong suddenly. He is confirmed right.

Just seconds later, an explosion is heard and shakes the house. Yuyuko and Rikahare fall out of their bed, while Yukamaru thinks: 'I KNEW it!' grabs his sword and rushes out of the room.

"Huh? Yukamaru?" says a confused Yuyuko, while standing up and helping Rikahare get up as well. They as well rush out into the garden, where Yukamaru stands with his sword pointing towards a person. The moon, behind a big cloud at first, then reveals the figure of the person.

It is a human-alike youkai in a bright dress, bunny ears, long black hair and red glowing eyes. She does not look that harmful though.

"So, you are the youkai who has been terrorizing this village? I will kill you!" Charging at the youkai girl, she closes her eyes and dodges in the very last moment.

"You cannot kill Tewi." is what she says and then summons several flames around her firing waves of energy orbs at Yukamaru. He can dodge most of the orbs and even slashes some with his sword in half which lets them explode into nothingness. Yuyuko and Rikahare stand behind speaking together a prayer, which makes Yukamaru even faster and a surprised Tewi is slower in reaction than she thought to be, having his sword already at her throat. Standing completely calm in front of her, she speaks up trembling.

"Hey, hey! I will speak up, but please do not kill me." is what she says shivering.

"Well, then say what you want. I might spare your life depending on what you say next." comes coldly from Yukamaru.

"Then, well. I am not the one who kidnapped the children. It was another youkai girl following the name of Yakumo Yukari. She is younger than me, but many times more powerful. So please, I might know to find her... Hey? That smell. I smell Saigyouji Itashi! Well, not entirely, but a little."

Yukamaru takes his sword down a bit: "Saigyouji Itashi? Are you sure?" He then looks over to Yuyuko, who stares at Tewi.

"You know my father?" is what she asks, and Tewi nods.

"Yes, I know him well. He saved once my life, even if I am a youkai. What happened to him?"

"He... died... 5 years ago." is what Yuyuko can only answer. Rikahare takes her in her arms to help her a little.

"Tewi! You just made Yuyuko cry. Feel my sword!", and with those words, Yukamaru wants to slash her, but stops at 2 millimeters over her skin, due to Yuyuko.

"No, let her alive. I believe what she says." Yukamaru takes his sword down again, and the 4 go inside for now. Tewi then explains what she is doing around, she was only searching some food and since her ability is incredible luck, she had no problems. Yet.

The next day, the 3 humans and the youkai girl head north into the woods, and find a kind of ancient building.

"This is the palace of Lady Yukari. I think she is preparing an invasion of the moon."

"So, she wants to invade the moon? How ridiculous, and why does she need 2 children then?", asks Yukamaru in non-belief.

"I think she needs pure souls for the travel, but I have no idea, really. I am just a lucky bunny."

"Ok, may we go inside?" asks Yuyuko, and everyone nods.

Inside of the building, which was for some reason not guarded at all, are several decorations of unknown origin. Golden statues, creepy lights and a long floor give a dark and mysterious atmosphere. The 4 go along the red carpet and come to a massive wooden door with 64 keyholes, all of different shape.

"So, and now what shall we do?" asks Rikahare looking around. "Here are 64 keyholes, and around us are 64 keys. I think we have to take one of them, right?"

Without thinking, Tewi closes her eyes, turns herself a few times and heads straight ahead, landing in front of a silver key: "This one!"

The 3 humans cannot believe her easy decision. Still, Tewi takes the key, searches its corresponding key hole and puts it in. A loud sound is heard, and the massive door opens with an outright annoying sound.

"As I said. Follow me."

Speechless, the 3 humans follow her. A big room opens up in front of them, and on a very big throne, a young blonde girl in purple clothes awaits them.

"So, you have taken the right key? I am impressed. May I introduce myself? I am Yakumo Yukari, the owner of this place. So who are...? Oh I see, you stand against me, Tewi? For humans that is."

Yukari stands up, goes the small stairs in front of her down, and without a sound moves her arm around. Just a second later, a red non-circular hole with two edges and ribbons attached to them opens up right under Tewi, swallowing her whole. Then the gap closes up again.

"How... How did you do that?" ask the 3 humans in astonishment and fear alike.

"Border magic, or as I call it, Sukima control. So, now tell me why you are here at once, or else I will send you all to a place way less desirable than hell!"

Yuyuko speaks up: "We are here, because you have heavily injured humans and you kidnapped 2 small children. We want them back." Rikahare holds herself on Yukamaru out of fear.

Yukari takes a few steps further to Yuyuko, who shakes in fear already: "I did do nothing of the likes, I am way too busy with things beyond your comprehension. Now leave!"

Yukamaru, who calmed down, takes his sword behind his body, and slowly goes in front of Yukari. In an instant, he slashes at her. Yukari did not expect it and has to dodge, creating a gap under him which he falls through like Tewi before, then falling out of another gap under the ceiling thus landing hard on the ground. Yuyuko and Rikahare run to him to help him up.

"Pitiful human, you think you can defeat me with a SWORD?", is everything Yukari comments on it and makes more gaps which have the same result to Yuyuko and Rikahare this time, then disappearing herself in a gap.

Yukamaru, holding his sword tight, stands calm awaiting her reappearance. He was wrong however; as Yukari herself does not show up, instead dozens of gaps open up around the room and showers of orbs rain around him. He can barely dodge and defend himself, when from one gap, giant orbs fly towards him. Concentrating, he destroys the orbs one another and seeing Yukari in the gap, he rushes towards her. Too late, because Yukari already closes the gap opening another one on the other side of the room. This goes on quite some time and exhausts Yukamaru, who then pulls all his strength together and rushes towards the last gap he sees. That fast, that Yukari cannot react, but instead of jumping in the gap, he cuts on of the ribbons destroying the gap forcefully. Yukari, as well as Yuyuko and Rikahare fall out of the gaps at the positions they were taken in, and Yukamaru only has to turn around and points his sword at a completely surprised Yukari having his sword a few centimeters in her mouth already. Shivering in fear of this unbelievable human, she gives up.

"I... see... I give up. I will give you the children back, so please, spare my life..."

Enraged about what she did, Yukamaru wants to slice through her, but Yuyuko can stop him, seeing the children, as well as Tewi, coming from just another gap safely. Taking back his sword, Yukamaru allows Yukari to stand up. Impressed by the mortal, she leaves going backwards into a gap with a few last words hailing around in the room.

"This was not the last time we have seen, warrior."

Yukamaru, Yuyuko, Rikahare, Tewi and the 2 children, a small boy and a girl, head back to the village. Arriving at the major's house, the parents of the children are called and are thankful that nothing happened to them.

"Well done young samurai." congrats the major Yukamaru and the girls. Tewi already left on the way to the village to not create confusion. Since it is already night, the 3 stay the night again at the major's house. This night, nothing happens and the next day, Yukamaru, Yuyuko and Rikahare head home again.

To be continued...

Characters and scenario all belong to ZUN

Hoshikage Yukamaru, Hakurei Rikahare and side characters were created by KamuiK

October 12, 2009

written by

KamuiK 


	3. Ancestral powers of the former world

Once again the heroes of eternity will see the light of the day, serving their people while developing unknown powers. Cherry blossom pave their ways to destiny, but only fate sees the end of the path.  
~ Saigyou Hoshi

The Story Of Southern Terra Part 3 - Ancestral powers of the former world

A few weeks pass. Yukamaru has officially earned the title of Samurai while training even harder to learn how to protect Yuyuko. Yuyuko herself has been praying most of the time, since she found a book containing different spells. Through meditation, she learned a few attack spells to help Yukamaru, while she learned a healing spell too. Rikahare, who already was at the end of her training, has been promoted to the last step before becoming a fully accepted shrine maiden.

Then...

"Hello Yuyuko, are you here?" comes from outside the shrine. Yuyuko inside is meditating over her book learning a spell based on cherry blossom. "Yuyuko!" comes the voice again, and Yuyuko realizes it is Rikahare. She stands up and goes outside.

"Hello Rikahare, it has been quite some time. How are you?"

"I am quite good. See what I earned." is Rikahare's answer, and she shows Yuyuko 2 floating orbs in red and white. "Those are special orbs I gained. They contain magical powers."

Yuyuko is quite astonished over seeing those orbs, and even more so when Rikahare concentrates and starts firing beams of light with them.

"Those are really good. My congratulations for earning them. Say, may we have a small contest? I have used my time meditating and learning spells from an old book."

Rikahare just nods.

"But I will not go easy on you, Rikahare. Prepare yourself!"

With those words, Yuyuko concentrates and her whole body begins to glow. Seconds later a massive amount of cherry blossom leaves her body, surprising Rikahare. She then uses her orbs and jumps around dodging the cherry blossom which explode on contact with the earth.

"Quite a spell indeed!"

With those words, Rikahare jumps on a tree, then jumps again and starts flying.

"How do you like THAT? I can fly with those orbs."

Yuyuko, being not impressed at all, concentrates and starts hovering above the ground, then flies as well.

"Not that impressive when your opponent can do it as well, right?"

The two girls then fly around firing rows of orbs, cherry blossom, beams of light and other energy objects at each other having quite fun doing it. But then, totally unexpected, disappears Rikahare and appears just behind Yuyuko.

"I got you, Onee-sama."

"Huh?"

Yuyuko tries to turn around, but Rikahare is faster and strikes her back. Yuyuko falls to the ground motionless.

"Yahoo, I win... Huh? Yuyuko?"

Realizing that she overdid it, Rikahare rushes down below to a silent Yuyuko.

"Yuyuko? Hey, wake up! Yuyuko!"

Tears in her eyes, she bends over her body crying for a few minutes.

"Haha... hahaha... That was fun..." comes without warning from Yuyuko. "I cannot believe you became so strong."

"Yuyuko... I thought you were dead! Please, do not scare me like that." says Rikahare, still with tears in her eyes.

"I will not die from something like that. But you must promise me one thing."

Standing up and whipping her tears, Rikahare nods: "Everything."

"Then, promise me, when I really die, use my inheritance for something good and make me proud. Alright?"

"Of course Yuyuko, I promise."

"Good girl. May we go in and eat something? I am quite hungry."

Nodding once, Rikahare follows Yuyuko inside the temple and they eat together lunch. In the afternoon, Yukamaru comes by. Yuyuko and Rikahare await him already, giving him some of the lunch.

"Oh rice balls, how nice. Thank you.", and with delight, he eats them.

"Also, I have a new mission. My first duty as a fully honored samurai. I shall help in another village which has been recently attacked by several youkai. Will you two help me on this?"

"Interesting you ask us. For I have no problem with it. I learned some attack spells in the past month. Rikahare, what do you say?"

"I am ready. My holy Hakurei orbs will help you. I can even transfer their power on others."

"Then I thank you two very much for supporting me in these troubled times. Tomorrow, we will go." says Yukamaru, bowing in before of Yuyuko and Rikahare.

"No need to bow, really. Rise up." says Yuyuko, with one eye closed.

Yukamaru and Rikahare leave the temple shortly after and go back to their respective places. Yuyuko goes around the temple placing seals all around to prevent intruders. In the evening, she reads in her book again before going to sleep.

The next day approaches.

Yuyuko stands up early in the morning, but even when the sun just raised, Yukamaru and Rikahare and already in front of the temple waiting for her. Getting ready, she packs up important items and heads outside.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning Yuyuko, did you sleep well?" asks Rikahare and Yuyuko nods.

"Shall we go now?" asks Yukamaru with a neutral face, and both the girls nod.

Heading west, the trio goes through the woods which are almost free of any youkai, and even those who live there are hiding or otherwise not showing up. Reaching the village Yukamaru described, the 3 are shocked!

The whole village is like a ghost town, destroyed buildings all around, the earth is black and a stench lies in the air.

"Oh, by the gods! What happened here?" is the first reaction of a totally shocked Yuyuko.

"This must have been the work of youkai." answers Yukamaru, utterly disgusted. Rikahare does not even want to look too much at the scenery for she fears it. Behind the trio appears a rustle in the woods.

"Who is there?" shouts Yukamaru pointing his sword in the direction. It appears to be Tewi.

"Hey, long time no see." is her cheerful greeting, ignoring the scenery behind the 3 humans.

"Tewi, have you something to do with this destruction?" demands Yukamaru, but Tewi denies.

Taking his sword down, the 4 go into the village and search for survivors of this catastrophe. In the middle of the village, they find an old man who is barely alive. They rush to him and ask him if he knows what happened.

"I... I not know... So many... So many... fairies... Blonde woman... gaps in the air... ahhhh." Those are the last words of the old man passing away in Yuyuko's arms. 'Blonde woman' and 'gaps' are more than enough evidence: Yukari.

Enraged, Yukamaru runs through the village searching for a gap Yukari might have forgotten, but instead he sees himself in the middle of a swarm of fairies that look rather evil at him. Rushing towards him all at once, he kills one after another. Yuyuko and Rikahare come to his position; however they are surrounded by fairies as well.

"STOP!" shouts someone from the sky; it is Yukari herself flying on a moving gap in the air. She jumps down and orders the fairies to stay still.

"Interesting, who would have thought to see you 3 again so soon? I did not like how you disturbed my plans last time, so I recovered. This time you cannot defeat me!"

With those words, she opens gaps everywhere and streams of orbs fly all over the place, hitting Yukamaru really bad. He goes down and disappears in a gap.

"Now to you two. I just SENSE you got stronger. Come, fight me!"

Yukari flies high and concentrates herself, creating a whole sea of gaps all firing beams and orbs in every possible direction, destroying the village underneath entirely. Yuyuko and Rikahare fly as well, concentrating and firing as well. However, Yukari is too fast and can dodge almost every attack with ease.

"Well, you leave me no choice then." shouts Yuyuko and concentrates even more, firing hundreds of thousands of bullets everywhere, while Rikahare made her orbs a bubble around herself. Yukari, jumping around the place with her gaps, seems to be a bit too self sure and gets hit by Yuyuko's attack. Counterattacking with even more force, she sets Yuyuko into a defending position and she has to dodge Yukari's attack which causes utter annihilation on the ground.

"You are quite good, little human girl, I have to admit. Now let me show you my real might!"

With those words, she produces an energy field around herself and creates a net of gaps around Rikahare.

"Let me see what you do in case I kill HER!"

Rikahare is silent all the time and even now, which is unusual for the young girl.

"Profound Danmaku Bounded Field -Phantasm, Foam and Shadow!" is what Yukari shouts and an unbelievable amount of energy comes out of all the gaps resulting in a large explosion.

"You are finished!"

"NOOOO! Rikahare! For that you will pay!" shouts Yuyuko out, and before Yukari even notices, she is already behind her.

"Wha~ How did you?" is all what a totally surprised Yukari can say, then Yuyuko's right hand glows and she forces it through Yukari's back. Yukari falls on the earth, severely wounded. 2 new gaps open up, one releases Yukamaru, through the second one can Yukari escape.

"For Shinki will kill you all!" are her last words, then she falls into the gap.

Yuyuko, back to her senses, flies down and tries to heal Yukamaru. Successful, she takes Yukamaru on her lap. He opens his eyes.

"Yuyuko, what happened? I think I fell into a gap, and then, all went black."

"Do not worry, I could heal you. However, I have no idea myself what actually happened." Yuyuko then looks around. "Rikahare? Rikahare! Where are you?"

"I am here. Almost unwounded, but could you heal me as well?" With those words, Rikahare sits next to Yuyuko and gets healed as well. Unable to fulfill the mission now, the 3 head home after a short pause and arrive at sunset at their village.

"I will bring Rikahare home, Yuyuko." says Yukamaru at the gate of Yuyuko's shrine, then he leaves with Rikahare.

"Good bye." answers Yuyuko waving with her hand, then entering the shrine. On the doorstep, she hears a voice.

"You. Will! KILL!"

Looking around, Yuyuko sees no one, believing she heard nothing. Again just as every evening now, she reads in her book about spells, then slowly goes into bed.

To be continued...

Characters and scenario all belong to ZUN

Hoshikage Yukamaru, Hakurei Rikahare and side characters were created by KamuiK

October 13, 2009

written by

KamuiK 


	4. Lost between the worlds

When the sun sets, the summer ends and the leaves fall, the two powerful maiden will be tested for strength and honor, while on the other side, 2 different maiden test themselves as well. Cherry blossom leave the world, and white will take place over it for now and forever. The circle of life continues as well, and new cherry blossom will be born out of the endless white of heart.  
~ Saigyou Hoshi

The Story Of Southern Terra Part 4 - Lost between the worlds

"I failed again, just again. I failed in battle with a human just the second time. In 200 years, I never lost even once, and now, in less than a few weeks, not once but twice. Shinki-sama, please help me in this battle."

A worried and heavily hurt Yukari appears in the glass palace of Shinki, the goddess of Makai.

Shinki, sitting on her throne, stands up annoyed: "You DARE to ask me to help a youkai who cannot defeat a human being? You are a disgrace, Yukari!" shouts Shinki-sama enraged. She has long, silver hair and wears a red dress over a black part showing up on her shoulders. Her sleeves are longer than her arms and end in white borders. Additionally, she has 6 purple wings with veins on them, which flatter around in her enragement.

"But... but... Shinki-sama... Those humans are a danger for our plans to invade the moon. I cannot defeat them myself, as it seems they have an unbelievable amount of power." says Yukari bowing down as deep as possible.

Concerned about the plan, Shinki-sama accepts: "Tse~ Very well Yukari, I give you one last chance to prove yourself. I will lend you an army of youkai I made. They were planned for the moon campaign, but we have to deal with those humans first. Also, you will bring those humans to my final trap and defeat them there. I have a plan. NOW GO! Before I LOOSE MY TEMPER AGAIN!" the last part is shouted to loud that Yukari's ears start bleeding forcing her to leave immediately through a gap.

Over at Yuyuko's shrine, the birds sing and Yuyuko wakes up from the gentle sounds of the forest. She does her daily routine, eats breakfast and goes out of the shrine into the village. On the way, everyone greets her as usual. She heads to the house of the major, and knocks at his door. His wife opens the door: "Oh, Lady Yuyuko, please come in. What is the matter?"

"I must speak to your husband at once, I feel something is wrong today." answers Yuyuko calmly.

"Oh but of course, I will call him immediately. Darling~! Darling~!" shouts the old lady gently but still with force, and the major comes down the stairs. He is a man in the fifties and needs a piece of wood to walk around, since his left leg is crippled, probably from a fight.

"Oh, Lady Yuyuko, what a joy to greet you in my house. What is the matter?"

Yuyuko goes inside and sits on a place the major's wife prepared for her.

"Major, I feel something is wrong today. A presence I never felt before will come to here, and I want you to call the people and make sure they will not get out of their houses; especially they shall watch their children today. I beg you, do this now.", and Yuyuko bows down.

"No need to bow down, Lady Yuyuko, I will gladly do as you say." With these words, the major heads in the garden, where his son practices with Yukamaru and Rikahare. Yuyuko follows him in the garden seeing her friends.

"Oh, Yuyuko. What are you doing here?" asks Rikahare and Yukamaru stands still.

Yuyuko, unsure what to say now, starts all over: "Today I woke up and did everything I normally do too, but then I started feeling a presence of a strong power. We have to be careful..."

Just in this moment, an explosion shakes the earth, near to the house of the Hoshikage family. Yukamaru runs with a bad feeling over to his parent s house, seeing a big hole in front of it. His parents stand in front of the house as well, surrounded by at least one dozen youkai.

"Mother! Father! Watch out!" shouts Yukamaru already holding his sword running to the youkai and slashing most of them.

Yuyuko and Rikahare appear as well, asking if everything is all right. Yukamaru's parents just nod, then another explosion occurs, this time at the border of the village. The trio runs again and finds civilians surrounded by several more youkai.

"What do you want?" shouts Yuyuko and concentrates. Her body glows and she takes a fan from her back, firing small glowing butterfly at the youkai. They can barely dodge them.

"So, meeting again, do we?" comes then a voice from the roof, it is Yukari. Her wound is regenerated and she looks even stronger than before.

"This army will crush you all, for now and forever! CHARGE!"

With this command, hundreds of youkai fly over the village and start glowing.

"Rikahare, help me!" says Yuyuko flying upwards, Rikahare doing the same. Yukamaru finishes off the youkai at the ground, while Yuyuko concentrates and fires beams of light all around killing most of the youkai in the air.

"Shit!" shouts Yukari fleeing, but not with a gap this time, the remaining youkai following her. Yuyuko and Rikahare take Yukamaru and follow the youkai in the east.

On the way, several youkai stop and start firing at the trio, and they can barely dodge because Yukamaru cannot fly. On his order, Yuyuko and Rikahare release him and he falls on a tree, almost unharmed. Rikahare then uses her orbs and fires continuously at the youkai decimating most of them, yet Yukari does not stop on her way. Yuyuko accelerates and can almost grab Yukari, who then just again escapes with a gap, appearing behind Rikahare and grabbing her.

Holding a knife on her throat, she orders Yuyuko to stop or else she will slice her. Yuyuko, unable to go on, stops her firing.

"Good girl!" says Yukari with a mischievous smile, escaping in a gap with Rikahare still in her arms. On the ground shouts Yukamaru to Yuyuko. She flies down to him and explains what just happened.

"Then we have to rescue her, Yuyuko. I will protect you of course. Which direction do you think they are?"

Yuyuko concentrates and senses a strong power further in the east. She points into the direction, and Yukamaru, enraged, rushes in the direction, followed by Yuyuko who hovers just above the ground.

About half an hour later they reach a colossal cherry tree, and Yuyuko is unable to bear it - it is the tree where her father is buried.

"What? NO! WHY?" are the only words she brings out. Yukamaru does not understand at first, but then he looks closer at the roots of the tree. Hundreds of corpses and skeletons lie beneath it, and a horrible smell fills the air. On top of the tree floats Yukari, still with Rikahare in her arms.

"So, you went into my trap after all." is what she shouts from above, but unexpectedly, Rikahare grabs Yukari s arm and forces it away thus freeing herself. She jumps down to Yuyuko and holds her tight.

"Oh, how miserable. Yukari, you just failed again!" comes a loud voice through the wind, blowing the smell away. It is Shinki.

"What? No, but Shinki-sama..."

"SILENCE!" shouts Shinki-sama so loud that everyone holds their ears. "Now, you mortals, how DARE you interrupt my plans? Oh well, now you will end like all those worthless humans and youkai who died her before. Peace will be your death, but for everything that dies, something else will be born. Haha hahaha!"

Yuyuko, just being reminded of her father because of Shinki's words, stands up calmly.

"You... monster!" is what she shouts and her eyes narrow. "I know what you did!"

"Oh, interesting. Can you feel the soul of this impressive cherry tree? Hahaha. I made it from a human who died here. Now youkai! Attack!"

From all directions, youkai appear and charge to Yuyuko, whose eyes narrow even more: "Unforgivable!"

She enrages even more than she did ever before and starts flying around shooting energy orbs in every direction, as well as butterflies with her fan, killing hundreds of youkai with this. As if it was a knife, she uses her right arm glowing in light and forces it through some of the youkai who try to attack her in near combat.

Without being able to do anything, Rikahare and Yukamaru stand aside and watch the massacre. Shinki sends more and more waves of youkai at Yuyuko, who kills them all without thinking anymore.

"Yuyuko... stop it... stop it... STOP IT!" shouts Yukamaru at her, but in her rage, she does not listen to his voice. She is completely driven by the will to destroy, turns to him and charges at him will full speed. Unable to dodge, she forces her arm through his body. Bloods spills on her clothes, and Rikahare, who stands behind a tree, cannot believe what Yuyuko just did.

Yukamaru touches Yuyuko's cheek, and she comes back to her senses. Realizing what she just did, she takes her arm back and holds Yukamaru crying.

"What? How? No!"

"It is ok, Yuyuko. I swore I will protect you, with my... life... I am... glad... I... lo... you..." With these words, he passes away in her arms.

"No! Yukamaru! NO! NOOOOOOO!" with her tears flowing over her and his face, she breaks down.

Shinki and Yukari, still standing above the tree, think about what to do now. Yukari cannot believe the whole scene, and considering what Shinki said before, she grabs the remaining youkai and flees through some gaps. Shinki herself considers her options, until:

"No! Yukamaru! No, this is not real. I never wished this! No!" realizing her true power, Yuyuko comes to a conclusion.

"This is the power I was warned about in the book. The power to kill. NO! I will not kill anymore."  
With these words, she takes Yukamaru's sword and she forces it in her body. She breaks down and dies, saying a few last words: "Now no one will suffer from me." She falls on Yukamaru's body, and Rikahare, seeing the scenery, cannot watch any more. She wants to flee away.

"Awesome! Truly great!" shouts Shinki from atop the tree, catching Rikahare's view.

Rikahare herself, getting a cold feeling, takes out her Hakurei orbs and starts firing beams at Shinki. Shinki herself defends easily, and mutters a spell.

Then, something unbelievable happens: Yuyuko's body, still with the sword in herself, stands up, and charges at Rikahare.

"What? But, why? Yuyuko! YUYUKO! Come back to your senses!" shouts Rikahare while defending from Yuyuko's attacks, but it is useless. Yuyuko does not listen. Near to Rikahare, Yuyuko uses her arm and charges it at Rikahare, only missing by a few millimeters.

Then, for a few seconds, she stops, and a voice comes out of her: "Rikahare, do not hold back, this is not me, this is..." The voice, clearly Yuyuko's, disappears, and Rikahare now attacks herself. The battle does not last long and she can win against Yuyuko with a special spell. Yuyuko's body falls down to earth, not moving anymore.

Shinki, on top the tree, considers what to do, and decides to leave the place immediately, since Rikahare's power has risen considerably.

Rikahare, looking around but seeing no one, breaks down over Yuyuko's body.

To be continued...

Characters and scenario all belong to ZUN

Hoshikage Yukamaru, Hakurei Rikahare and side characters were created by KamuiK

October 14, 2009

written by

KamuiK 


	5. Dead but not forgotten

Winter comes; the endless white of the land comes. The cherry blossom fell long ago, and the people come to a rest. Without a sound, the never forgotten ascend into a place where cherry blossom will always show.  
~ Saigyou Hoshi

The Story Of Southern Terra Part 5 - Dead but not forgotten

A few hours later, Rikahare awakes. The surrounding area is mostly destroyed; Yukamaru and Yuyuko are dead, while Shinki and Yukari were able to escape. Feeling nothing but peacefulness, Rikahare goes to the tree and lies beneath it. A few minutes later, she gets up again.

"Oh no, what am I doing? Wait; is this the power of this tree?" She looks up and sees cherry blossom underneath the leaves of the tree.

"I... I must seal it!" is what Rikahare says to herself worn out from the battle. She concentrates but fails the spell.

"I... I am too weak." Then Yuyuko's voice rings in her head: "When I really die, use my inheritance for something good and make me proud."

Rikahare looks around and sees Yuyuko's body: "Forgive me."

She places the body in front of her, and mutters the spell again. It works, and Yuyuko's body floats a few meters, then disappears, along with the other corpses, but those just disappear, whereas Yuyuko's body now lies underneath the tree. The tree, which Yuyuko once called 'Saigyou Ayakashi', glows and all his cherry blossom fall down to earth, leaving him almost empty back. The aura he emitted has been sealed by Rikahare.

Rikahare feels her heart becoming heavy, because she just sealed Yuyuko's soul as well. She goes over to Yukamaru, lifts his body and tries to fly away from this place of death and sorrow.

Back at Yuyuko's shrine, she swears to herself: "Yuyuko, I will use your inheritance for something good. I WILL make you proud, I promise."

With these words, she buries Yukamaru next to the shrine and goes inside.

A few days pass.

Yuyuko s soul, still inside her body, feels the presence of the 'other' Yuyuko as well. Unable to do anything, she searches in her mind and finds the other one.

"You! What did you do?"

"Me~? I~ did nothing~. But now~, the two of us~, will be sealed in this body of yours~. However~, I have an idea~. You are not strong enough~, and neither am I~, but together we might escape~."

Considering what will happen when she forever stays in this body in the darkness, she comes to a conclusion: "Well, but under one condition: I will lead."

"Oh of course~."

The two spirits come together, and with their combined strength, they are able to leave the body of Yuyuko. Now, a new Yuyuko appears in front of the tree, but she now wears a blue dress and her hair is pink.

"Where? Am I? Who? Am I?" are her first words. The combination with her void version have just eradicated her memory, so she looks around. "What happened? I cannot remember."

Now being a ghost, she floats around in the forest and finds animals and plants she does not know. With the grace of a dancer, she moves around, but somehow everything she sees stops moving and falls. Spirits emerge from the dead bodies and gather around Yuyuko, who enjoys their presence. She floats further around and kills more and more animals and so gathers more and more spirits around her. This goes on for some weeks, and so she comes to a village near the forest and enforces death on all the villagers. Before long, all living things start knowing of her and escape where ever she appears.

In the netherworld thus, the unusual high flow of souls is regarded with risen eye bows, and a messenger is send to the world of the living who finds Yuyuko very fast. She is astonished by the amount of souls Yuyuko has collected, and feared of this power as well.

"So, who are you?" asks Yuyuko seeing the messenger. She wears a dark green dress, has white hair and wields two swords. Also, a ghost follows her around.

"I am Konpaku Mineri, a messenger from the netherworld. Who are you, and why float so many souls around you?"

Yuyuko, looking away: "I am... Yuyuko... Saigyouji Yuyuko... I know this name, but this is everything I know. Despite my knowledge how to enforce death on living beings. So tell me, what do you two want from me?"

Mineri, looking a little confused answers: "Two? Ah, you mean this ghost. Well this ghost is me as well, for I am a half-ghost. I want you to stop enforcing death on the mortals. I can give you an option: with your power, you will be feared here, for now and forever. Come with me into the netherworld, where your true place is. You can have what you want then."

Mineri bows down, awaiting Yuyuko's answer: "Well, then I want to be a princess."

"Excuse me?" Mineri is even more confused than before.

"Yes, a princess of a ghost kingdom. The ruler of the netherworld. How about that?" says Yuyuko, changed from a depressed mood into totally carefree.

"This... might be possible..." answers Mineri with a little doubt in her voice. Then she rises up and gives Yuyuko her hand: "May we go then?"

"Of course." answers Yuyuko smiling and reaches her hand out taking Mineri's. The both of them glow brightly and descend into the netherworld.

The Netherworld is a dark place; creepy lights enlighten the endless paths, souls float around, and in the middle of this unbelievable place stands a colossal tree. At this place, Yuyuko and Mineri land.

"Wow, this is bigger than I expected. Now on to my princess hood. I want a palace, right here, with this nice tree in the middle and a giant garden with it.", says Yuyuko, totally carefree.

"Of course, Lady Yuyuko, at once." answers Mineri and rushes away.

"LADY Yuyuko... that sounds nice." thinks Yuyuko and smiles.

Mineri comes back, and has another girl with her, a small girl with glasses, paper and pens around her wearing a white dress with paint all over it.

"This is Yakuza Temahari, the best architect in the netherworld. Describe her anything you want and she can make it."

"Nice to meet you, Temahari, I am Yuyuko." Temahari bows shortly, and then asks Yuyuko what she wants. With Yuyuko's description, she paints plans of a palace and calls it 'Hakugyokurou'.

A few months pass by, and the Netherworld is unusually busy with the construction of the palace for Yuyuko. Yuyuko herself is a little bored and occasionally floats around meeting the spirits, but most of them stay silent. After around half a year, the palace is finished.

"However, it will take centuries for the garden to grow to beauty, Lady Yuyuko." says Mineri one day while breakfast.

"I know, and I need a gardener as well. How about you?" answers Yuyuko drinking tea.

"Me? Well I can do this, if you want me to, Yuyuko-sama."

"Fine, then hereby you will be my gardener."

From this day on, Mineri is the gardener of the immense garden around Yuyuko's palace, and they spend their time with playing with new souls coming into the netherworld and exploring all its corners and possibilities.

300 years later.

Yuyuko, known to each and everyone, has brought light into the netherworld, her giant garden is filled with wonderful plants, trees and she rules with a good attitude over the dead. Everyone loves her, but yet some fear her for her power. She brought the seasons into the netherworld as well, and every year in spring, her garden is the place for a festival, the main attraction being cherry blossom in the wind. But one thing bothers her since 50 years: The original big tree, the base of her palace, has been destroyed and was never replaced, so she orders Mineri and several ghosts to go into the world of the living and find another tree, bigger and better than her first one.

Successful, the group comes back and even took the soil the tree stood on with them. They plant the tree and make it absorb the old one completely in the process. This tree however, for reasons uncertain, is never able to bloom in cherry blossom. Meanwhile, over the centuries, a library has been build and is available for each and everyone. Mineri and her children stay the gardeners of Yuyuko's garden and enjoy their time with their mistress. Yuyuko lives a happy live as a ghost, until today.

For those who ask now, what happened to Yukari, Shinki and Rikahare:

Rikahare, after the loss of her best friends, decided living on, accepting that death always brings something new as well. She became a mother, a grandmother and one day, she would tell her children about her childhood friends. The Hakurei orbs she earned were passed from one generation to the next, until today.

Yukari, confident she can still do it, lead the invasion of the moon, but with too few youkai soldiers, she failed badly. She had to hide for a long time to overcome the wrath of Shinki.

Shinki, on the other hand, was not mad at all about Yukari, because she learned that death and sorrow are the wrong things, so she went back to Makai and started making new youkai just for the sake of it, instead of sending them into battle against the humans. One day, they will leave Makai and explore the world.

The End

Characters and scenario all belong to ZUN

Hoshikage Yukamaru, Hakurei Rikahare and side characters were created by KamuiK

October 15, 2009

written by

KamuiK 


End file.
